


[ÇEVİRİ] Call It Magic

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Bebek bakmak zaten tek başına bir çileyken, Kyungsoo kardan adamın kapının önünde titreyen, uzun ve tuhaf bir adama dönüşmesini kuzenine açıklamak zorunda kaldığında daha da kötüleşir.





	[ÇEVİRİ] Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call It Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400668) by moon_things. 



> Yazar: moon_things  
> Çeviri: Kkamjong~

Kyungsoo'nun sömestr tatili için yaptığı onca planın arasında kuzenine bakıcılık yapmak kesinlikle favorisi değildi. En korkuncu da değildi çünkü Jongin beş yaşındaydı ve genelde uyuyordu, ilgilenmesi de kolaydı ancak bugün onlardan sadece birisiydi. Son günlerde kar yağmıştı ve Jongin'in tek istediği dışarı çıkıp karla oynamaktı.

"Hayır dedim, Jongin." Kyungsoo bozuk plak gibi tekrarladı.

"Biliyorum." Dedi Jongin. Kyungsoo'nunki gibi bezgin çıkıyordu sesi.

"O zaman niye sorup duruyorsun?"

"Çünkü evet demeni istiyorum!"

Kyungsoo, Jongin'in en sonunda yorulacağına bel bağlamaya çalışıyordu ancak Kyungsoo ne kadar karşı çıkarsa çıksın, o dışarıya çıkmak için oldukça azimli görünüyordu. Uzun bir sabah olmuştu.

Bininci kez 'dışarı çıkabilir miyiz, lütfen lütfen lütfen?' den sonra Jongin'in yüksek sesi ve öldürücü yavru köpek bakışı dayanılması imkânsızlaşmıştı ve Kyungsoo insafa geldi. Jongin'in ceketini, eldivenlerini ve botlarını giymesine yardım ettikten sonra onu ön bahçede serbest bıraktı. Jongin'in bundan sonra uslanması için bir dua mırıldandıktan sonra kendi ceketini giyip peşinden çıktı.

Soğuk hava suratına tuğla gibi çarpmıştı, hayal ettiği kadar nahoştu. 5 yaşındaki çocuklar belli ki dondurucu soğuğa karşı dayanıklılardı çünkü Kyungsoo bir tarafta titrerken Jongin hantal botlarının izin verdiği ölçüde koşturuyor, kahkahalar atıyor ve diliyle kar tanelerini yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Bir yerde düşmüştü ve Kyungsoo hemen soğuğu unutarak iyi olup olmadığına bakmak için yanına koşturdu. Jongin ise gülerek yuvarlanmaya ve kolları ve bacaklarını karın için sallamaya başladı.

"Bak!" ona bakan Kyungsoo'ya heyecanla bağırdı. "Bir kar meleği!"

Kyungsoo gülümsemeden edemedi. "Kalkmana yardım etmemi ister misin?" eğilerek sordu. "Meleğinin üzerinde parmak izlerinin olmasını istemezsin, değil mi?"

Jongin başını salladı ve kollarını uzattı; tamamlanmış kar meleğini görebilmeleri için Kyungsoo onu kaldırarak geriledi. Jongin daha iyi bakabilmek için olabildiğince eğilirken Kyungsoo'nun parmaklarına sıkıca tutundu ve yüzüne hayran kalmışlık ifadesi yerleşti.

Kyungsoo yeniden gülümsediğini hissediyordu. "Havalı, değil mi?"

Jongin başını kaldırıp ona baktı, gözleri resmen parlıyordu. "Kardan adam yapmama yardım eder misin?"

Ayaklarının donduğunu hissedecek kadar soğuk olsa da Kyungsoo bu yüze hayır diyemeyeceğini biliyordu. "Tamam, ama sonrasında içeri gireceğiz, anlaştık mı?"

"Tamam." Jongin kabul etti ama Kyungsoo'nun elini bırakmış ilk kartopunu yuvarlamaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo iç çekerek soğuk ellerini birbirine sürttü ve bir tane de kendisi yuvarlamaya başladı.

Jongin kardan adamın ilk parçasını bahçenin yarısından yapacağını söyleyince Kyungsoo da ortanca kısmını ve başını yapıyordu. Üç parçası da hazır olduğuna kadar Kyungsoo'nun parmakları hissizleşmişti. Jongin beraber kardan adamı yapmadan önce eldivenlerini almasında ısrar etmişti. Karşılığında ise Kyungsoo başını yerleştirmesi için Jongin'i havaya kaldırmıştı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" kartoplarını birleştirip kardan adamı tamamladıklarında sordu Kyungsoo.

"Yüze ihtiyacı var." Jongin kararlı bir biçimde söyledi ve eve doğru koşmaya başladı. botları halıları kirletmeden önce Kyungsoo onu yakalayabildi ve birkaç dakika sonra kardan adamı süslemek için kollarında malzemelerle evden çıktılar.

Kyungsoo, Jongin'in yapmasına izin verip kollarını yapmak için dal parçaları aramaya bahçenin kenarına doğru ilerledi. Düzgün kardan adam eli olmak için yeterli küçük dal parçacıkları olmayan birkaç dalı elemişti. Hala Jongin'i mutlu etmeye mi çalışıyordu yoksa eğlenmeye mi başladı, merak ediyordu.

Geri döndüğünde kardan adamın ortasına havuç saplı bir yüzü vardı. Mutfak çekmecesinde buldukları düğmelerle ceketi varmış gibi önünü süslemişti. Kyungsoo kardan adamın kollarını taktı ve geriledi ama Jongin son bir dokunuş yapmak istiyordu.

"Nedir o?" Kyungsoo eğilerek sordu.

"En sevdiğim şapkam." Jongin görmesi için kaldırırken söyledi. Eskimiş ve yıkanması gerekiyor gibi görünen bir beysbol şapkasıydı. "En, en çok sevdiğim."

Kyungsoo anlayışla hımladı. "Bunu kardan adama mı veriyorsun?"

Jongin önce kardan adama sonra şapkaya baktı ve birazcık kararsızlıkla başını salladı. "Onu ödünç alabilir." Başına yerleştirmek için parmak uçlarında yükseldi.

Birkaç dakika boyunca kardan adamın etrafında dönerek düşünüp taşındıktan sonra Jongin şapkayı geri almış ve geri takmıştı. Bu Kyungsoo'ya biraz aptalca gelmişti ama Jongin yaptığı işten memnundu ve Kyungsoo 5 yaşındaki bir çocukla tartışamazdı.

Jongin'in bahçede bir tur daha atmasına izin verdikten sonra onu içeriye soktu. Neyse ki karda koşturmak onu yormuşa benziyordu o yüzden Kyungsoo, Jongin'in sevdikleri arasından bir Noel filmi taktıktan sonra izlemesi için onu yalnız bıraktı. Dinlenip ısınmak için mutfak masasına oturdu ancak daha ne olduğu anlamadan çok yorgun olduğu için gözleri kapanmaya başlamıştı.

✖ ✖ ✖

Kyungsoo kapıdaki sesle uyandı ve hemen masadan doğruldu. Gün ortasında şekerleme yapmak onu sersemleştiriyordu o yüzden kapıdaki sesin gerçek olup olmadığından emin değildi – ta ki ön kapının açıldığını ve Jongin'in kapıdakini selamladığını duyana kadar.

Kyungsoo kapıya bakmak için koşarken neredeyse düşüyordu. Neyse ki dışarıdaki içeriye girmemişti ve Jongin kaçırılmamıştı.

"Jongin." Kuzenini geriye çekip önüne geçti. "Kapıya kendin bakma, yabancılarla konuşmaman gere—"

Kyungsoo'nun sözü kapıdaki çocuğun boyunu incelerken kesildi. Çok uzundu – ve titremesine bakılırsa çok üşümüş görünüyordu. Gözleri buluştuğunda Kyungsoo'ya utangaçça gülümsedi. "—kiyor."

"Yabancı olmadığını söyledi." Jongin karşılık verdi. "Kardan adam olduğunu söylüyor."

"Ne?"

"Kardan adamdım dedim." Adam ensesini kaşıyarak alelacele söyledi. Kyungsoo'nun gözleri hareketini takip edince başındakini fark etmişti –Jongin'in kardan adamlarına verdiği özel şapkasıydı.

"O şapkayı nereden buldun?" gözlerini kısarak yavaşça sordu.

Uzun adam kollarını savunurcasına kaldırdı. "Şey, uh—"

"Hey, o benim!" Jongin sızlandı ve şapkayı işaret ederken alt dudağı titriyordu. "Onu kardan adama vermiştim, size değil."

Kyungsoo panikledi. Bir yanda çocukların kardan adamlarından eşya çalan hödük, diğer yanda ağlamak üzere olan minik kuzeni vardı. Şu mankafanın dişlerini dökmek istese de bunu Jongin'in görmesinin hoş olmayacağını düşünüyordu. Onun bir rol model olması gerekiyordu, değil mi? Barış önemliydi, değil mi?

Jongin her an gözyaşlarına boğulacak gibiydi o yüzden çabucak düşünmesi lazımdı, değil mi?

"Hey, sorun yok." Kyungsoo, Jongin'in elini tutarak söyledi. "Dinle, öyle görünmese de bu gerçekten senin kardan adamın."

Jongin burnunu çekti. "Öyle mi?"

Uzun olan gülümseyip başını salladı. Kyungsoo en azında oyuna katılacak beyni olmasına minnettardı.

"Evet. Yetişkinler genelde bunu sır tutar ama..." eğilerek fısıldadı. "Eğer kardan adama sihirli olan bir şey verirsen, kardan adam canlanır."

"Ama ben ona sadece şa-şapkamı verdim." Jongin nefesini tuttu. "Şapkam sihirli mi?"

"Tabii ki sihirli." Dedi Kyungsoo.

Jongin ağzı açık halde kapıdaki adama bakıyordu. "Ama nasıl bu kadar uzadı?"

"Çok süt içtim." Dedi adam.

Jongin kaş çatarak yeniden Kyungsoo'ya döndü. "Onu çıkarırsa ne olur?"

Kyungsoo kesinlikle bu kadarını düşünmemişti. 'Köprüyü geçene kadar ayıya dayı de,' kendisine hatırlattı. "Kara dönüşür, sanırım."

Jongin'in ve adamın gözleri kocaman oldu. "Gerçekten mi?" aynı anda sordular ve sonra durup birbirlerine baktılar. İkisi de gülümseyince Kyungsoo üzerinde bir bıkkınlık hissetti.

Jongin elini çekiştiriyordu. "Kardan adam içeriye girebilir mi?"

"Hayır," Kyungsoo hemen söyledi. "Söyledim ya o bir yabancı. Adını bile bilmiyorsun."

Jongin kaşlarını çattı ve uzun adama döndü. "Adın ne?"

"Chanyeol," adam cevapladı, hala gülümsüyordu.

"Bende Jongin ve buda Kyungsoo." Jongin birbirlerini işaret ederek söyledi ve Kyungsoo'nun elini bıraktı. Kyungsoo bir tepki veremeden Chanyeol'un elinden tutup içeriye sürükledi. "Sen artık bir yabancı değilsin, tamam mı?"

"Bekle." Kyungsoo önüne geçti. "Jongin, şapkanı geri istemiyor musun?"

Jongin duraklayarak Chanyeol'a baktı ve omzunu silkti. "Biraz daha ödünç alabilir."

Chanyeol sürüklenirken omzunun üzerinden Kyungsoo'ya özür dilercesine gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo kapıyı kapatarak peşlerinden mutfağa gitti.

Jongin'in Chanyeol'a ısıtma yerini gösterirken ellerini düzgünce koymasına yardım ettiğini gördü.

"Hızlıca ısınırsın." Jongin ona söyledikten sonra hole döndü. "Burada bekle, sana atkı getireceğim!"

Kyungsoo mutfakta Jongin ne derse desin hala bir yabancı olan Chanyeol'a yalnız kalmıştı. Sorun yok; en ağır kâsenin nerede olduğunu biliyordu ve Chanyeol bir şey yapmaya kalkarsa kendisini savunabilirdi ancak Chanyeol bir şey yapmadan Jongin'in dediği gibi ısıtma yerinde dikiliyordu sadece.

Kyungsoo neler olduğundan emin değildi ama bu durumu en hızlı sonlandıracak şey Jongin'in şapkasını alıp Chanyeol'u dışarı atmaktı. O ağzını açamadan önce Chanyeol konuşmuştu.

"Teşekkür ederim." Utangaç bir gülümsemeyle sessizce söyledi.

"Ne için?"

"Bana inandığın için."

Kyungsoo ona şaşkınca baktı. "Ben—kardan adam şeyi hakkında mı? Senin dediğini alıp bir şeyler uydurdum, ortada bana teşekkür edecek bir şey yok."

"Evet, var." Chanyeol söyledi, şu anda kaş çatıyordu.

"Hayır, yok. Jongin ağlamasın diye bir şeyler uydurdum sadece."

"Ama şapka ve sihri biliyorsun ve—"

"Tamam, dur." Kyungsoo sözünü kesti. Gelmeye başladığını hissettiği baş ağrısını durdurmak için şakaklarına masaj yapıyordu. "Kim olduğunu, buraya nasıl geldiğini ya da ne yapmaya çalıştığını bilmiyorum ama şapkayı geri almam lazım, tamam mı?"

Chanyeol'un gözleri kocaman oldu. "Ne? Neden?"

"Çünkü senin değil." Kyungsoo homurdandı ve Chanyeol'a yaklaşarak şapkaya uzandı ancak Chanyeol ondan kaçıp mutfak masasının arkasına saklandı.

"Alamazsın!" elleri şapkanın üzerinde bağırdı. "Eğer onu çıkartırsam, kara dönüşürüm!"

"Hayır, dönüşmezsin." Kyungsoo inledi. "Sana söyledim ya onu ben uydurdum."

"Ama uyduruk değil." Chanyeol ısrarcıydı. "Ben kardan adamdım. Yemin ederim. Jongin'le bana şapkayı verdiğinizde bir şey oldu."

"Dinle," Kyungsoo iç çekti. "Jongin'in hatırına oyuna devam etmeni takdir ediyorum ama bu bitti, tamam mı?"

"Ben oyun oynamıyordum. Bak, kanıtlayabilirim." Ceketinin önünü açmaya başladı ve Kyungsoo'ya yaklaştı. Chanyeol önünde dikilene kadar ilerlerken Kyungsoo tezgâha dayanana kadar geriledi ve Kyungsoo görebilsin diye ceketinin bir tarafını açtı.

Kardan adamın göğsüne dikili düğmeler Jongin'le mutfaktan seçtikleri birbirinden uyumsuz düğmelerdi. Kyungsoo ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek onlara bakıyordu.

"Artık bana inanıyor musun?"

Kyungsoo bunu düşünmeye başladı. Bir kardan adamın yaşayan, nefes alan bir insana dönüşmesi bir adamın gelip kardan adamı yıkması ve ceketindeki düğmeleri almasından daha muhtemel görünüyordu.

Aklını mı kaçırıyordu? Aklını kaçırıyor olmalıydı.

"Tamam," Kyungsoo söyledi. "Sen bir kardan adamsın."

"Şey...artık değil." Chanyeol geri çekilerek söyledi. "Kardan adamdım. Şu anda buradayım." Yeniden gülümsedi. "Şimdi anladın mı?"

"Gerçekten anlamıyorum." Kyungsoo burun kemerini sıkarak söyledi. "Kardan adamların bilinci yoktur ve insanlar öyle birden... belirmez."

Chanyeol hımladı. "Sihir kuralları bozabilir."

"Sihir diye bir şey yoktur." Kyungsoo ifadesizce söyledi.

"Evet, vardır." Jongin kapının oradan bağırarak ikisini de korkuttu. Yerde sürünen ve kucağındaki atkı yığınının arkasında kalmıştı.

"Şaka yapıyordu." Chanyeol hemen konuştu ve Kyungsoo hafifçe başını salladı. Jongin bahaneye inanmış görünüyordu ve atkıları seçmek için yere oturdu.

"Sana en iyisini bulacağım." Gülümseyerek açıkladı ve işine başlamadan önce Chanyeol'un kendisine gülümsemesini bekledi.

Mutfak kumaş sesinin dışında sessizleşmişti ve Kyungsoo cesaretini toplayıp boğazını temizledi. "Jongin, Chanyeol ve ben seni oturma odasında bekleyeceğiz, tamam mı?"

"Böylece odaklanabilirsin." Chanyeol ekledi.

Kyungsoo onu dürterek çıkması için acele ettiriyordu. "Olur mu?" Jongin'e seslendi. Kuzeni atkı seçmeye daldığı için cevap olarak hımladı ve Kyungsoo rahatlayarak Chanyeol'la oturma odasına geçti.

Chanyeol kaş çatmış boşluğa bakarken biraz stresli görünüyordu. Kyungsoo dikkatini çekmek için koluna dokununca şaşkın bir şekilde geriye çekildi. "Ah, affedersin." Güldü ama sesi gergin çıkıyordu.

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdı. "İyi misin? Sihir gerçek değil diyerek seni gücendirmedim ya?"

"Sadece birazcık." Chanyeol şakayla söyledi ama yeniden ciddileşti. "Ben sadece... yapmadığım ve yapamadıklarımı düşünüyordum... şey, kardan olduğum için."

"Ne gibi?"

Kyungsoo'yu şaşırtarak Chanyeol'un yanakları kızarmıştı. "Şey... Bilmem. Önemli bir şey değil." Başını eğdi. Parmakları şapkanın bir kenarında geziniyordu. "Haklıydın, bunun benim olmaması konusunda. Onu çıkaracağım."

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. Bir şey çok önemliymiş gibi görünüyordu. "Hey," seslendi ve Chanyeol gözlerine bakana kadar bekledi. "Bak, bunların hepsi nasıl oldu bilmiyorum ama... sen bir insansın şu anda, değil mi? Geri dönmeyeceksin."

Kaygılı bir şekilde Kyungsoo'ya doğru birkaç adım attı Chanyeol. "E-Emin misin?"

Kyungsoo ona ciddi bir şekilde baktı. "Eğer bu halının üstünde kara dönüşürsen geri kalan hayatını buz küpünün içinde geçirmeni sağlarım."

Chanyeol gergince yutkundu. "Elimden geleni yaparım."

Şapkanın kenarlarını tuttu, gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı... Ancak uzun bir iç çekişle ellerini indirdi.

Kyungsoo etkilenmemiş bir halde kaşını kaldırdı. "Deniyorum, tamam mı?" Chanyeol sanki koşmaya hazırlanıyormuş gibi yerinde zıplayarak söyledi. "Bunu doğru şekilde yapmalıyım."

"Bir şapkayı çıkarmak o kadar zor değil." Kyungsoo düz bir sesle söyledi.

Görünüşe bakılırsa zordu ve Chanyeol birkaç ısınma ve yoga hareketinden sonra bunu dışarıda yapmanın daha iyi olacağına karar verdi. Başta akla uygun görünüyordu ancak Chanyeol zıplamalarını yaparken Kyungsoo titremeye ve ilk yargısını yeniden düşünmeye başlamıştı.

"Eğer acele etmezsen, seni dışarıda bırakacağım." Kyungsoo kollarını ısıtmak için ovalarken söyledi.

Chanyeol iç çekerek egzersizlerini bıraktı ve onun yanına döndü. "Tamam, tamam, hazırım. Çıkarmadan önce bir şey daha yapmak istiyorum. Her ihtimale karşı geri gidersem diye."

"Peki." Kyungsoo homurdandı. "Nedir o?"

"Ben... uh, yardımına ihtiyacım var."

"Ne yapmak için?"

"Sadece—" Chanyeol belli belirsiz bir hareket yaptı. "Orada dur. Ve gözlerini kapat."

Kyungsoo iç çekti ama dediklerini yaparak gözlerini kapattı, soğuktan dolayı kaş çatıyordu. "Bu yapmadığın o şeylerden biri mi?" diye sordu ama Chanyeol devam vermemişti. "Aloo? Kaçmasan iyi edersin. Yemin ederim—"

Sıcak bir nefes yüzüne vurunca durdu ve Chanyeol'un ellerinin yüzünü kavradığını hissedince sersemlemişti; başparmağı Kyungsoo'nun yanağını nazikçe okşuyordu. Chanyeol dudaklarını dudaklarına değdirene kadar neler olduğunu anlamamıştı ve sonra Chanyeol onu öpmeye başladı; yavaş, yumuşak ve sıcak.

Chanyeol geri çekilir çekilmez Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı ve tam da onun şapkayı çıkardığı ana denk geldi. Ve—

Hiçbir şey olmadı.

Chanyeol hala insan formundaydı, saçları şapka olmadığı için alnına düşmüştü ve emin olmak ister gibi birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Huh," Chanyeol onun yerine başka bir şey değişmiş gibi bahçeye bakıyordu. "Bu güzeldi."

Kyungsoo onu övmek için derin bir nefes aldı ama dudaklarındaki gıdıklayıcı his tereddüt etmesini sağlıyordu ve aniden aklına kaba sözlerden başka bir şey gelmemişti. Çığlık atmayı düşünüyordu ancak Jongin elinde uzun, kırmızı bir atkıyla arkasında belirmiş onları izliyordu.

"Ne yapıyorsunuz?" ikisine bakarak sordu.

"Hiç," Kyungsoo hemen cevapladı ama Jongin onu duymazdan gelerek Chanyeol'a döndü.

"Ağzını mı acıyor?" diye sordu. Kyungsoo bunun nereye gittiğini anlayınca kızardı. "Geçmesi için mi öpüyordu?"

Chanyeol, Jongin yerine Kyungsoo'ya bakarak sırıttı. "Öyle yapıyordu."

"Geçmiş olsun!" Jongin cıvıldadı ve atkıyı uzattı. "Bu en iyisiydi." Zafer kazanmışçasına söylemişti.

Chanyeol hala sırıtarak onun seviyesinde eğildi. "Değiş tokuş yapalım." Diyerek şapkayı Jongin'in başına koydu.

Jongin mutlulukla nefesini tuttu ve atkıyı Chanyeol'un üzerine attıktan sonra şapkayı çıkarıp sarıldı. "Neden geri gitmedin?" diye sordu, açıkça buna seviniyordu ama yine de meraklıydı.

Chanyeol omuz silkerek atkıyı taktı. "Kyungsoo bir sihir yaptı sanırım."

"Sana gerçek olduğunu söylemiştim." Jongin, Kyungsoo'ya dil çıkardı ve özel şapkasıyla evde gözden kayboldu.

O gider gitmez Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'a döndü. "Sen." Diye başladı ancak Chanyeol yeniden kişisel alanına girerek kollarını Kyungsoo'nun beline dolamıştı.

"Affedersin." Chanyeol yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. "Nasıl bir şey olduğunu öğrenmeden geri dönme riskine giremezdim."

Kyungsoo kızgın sözler söylemeye çalışıyordu ancak sesi hoşnutsuzca homurdanıyormuş gibi çıkıyordu. Parmaklarını Chanyeol'un atkısına geçirdi ve sözlerinin 'Sana diyecek lafım var hala,' olarak çıkmasını umuyordu ancak 'Henüz geri çekilme,' olarak çıkacağını biliyordu.

Chanyeol yalnızca gülümseyerek Kyungsoo'nun kızarmış yanağını okşadı. "Gerçekten üzgünüm. Sormak istedim ama evet demeyeceğini düşündüm."

"Demeyebilirdim." Kyungsoo onu doğrulayınca Chanyeol güldü.

"Hala üşüyor musun?"

Kyungsoo evet demek istiyordu; hem üşümek hem de etkilenmemek istiyordu ancak böyle bir şey olmayacağını biliyordu. Aslında Chanyeol'un sıcaklığı dudaklarından ayak parmaklarına kadar yayılmıştı ve soğuk rüzgarı neredeyse hiç hissetmiyordu.

"Birazcık." Ellerini Chanyeol'un omuzlarına ilerletti. "Az önce orada bir kardan adamdın."

"Affedersin," Chanyeol yeniden söyledi. "Şimdi buradayım. Bir daha şapka giyeceğimi düşünmüyorum."

"Her ihtimale karşı mı?"

"Her ihtimale karşı."

Kyungsoo hımladı. Muhtemelen Chanyeol'un cevap veremeyeceği pek çok sorusu vardı ancak biraz sonra sorabileceğini düşündü. "Ağzım acıyor."

Chanyeol gülümseyerek geri çekildi. "İyileştireyim mi?"

Çabalarına rağmen Kyungsoo kendisini gülümserken buldu. Ağzından 'evet' çıkmıştı ki Chanyeol'un dudakları yeniden dudaklarındaydı; bu sefer daha sert, daha ısrarcı ama yine de sıcaktı.

 

The END.


End file.
